Iraklis
Description :"A longsword decorated with a bold-looking horn. Causes its wielder to take more damage and use more stamina, but at times deals crushing blows to enemies." This sword is the matching weapon for the armors set, the Hero's Armor Set. Effects ;Stamina Increases stamina use, both for skills and running, also by 50% ;Damage taken Increases the wielder's damage taken by 50% (fall damage is not affected) ;Based damage The base damage done by this sword does no follow the usual patterns - though the strength of the sword is listed as increasing from ~100 to ~300 at three star enchanced the actual damage done does not reflect these figures. For example with Arisen strength of 573 an unenhanced weapon (str=573+105) with a single hack can do damage of 1016 on an ox, at 1* (str=573+157) the damage is only slightly increased to 1024, and with a 3* weapon (str=573+304) the damage is 1044. Equivalent bladed weapons, eg Two-Hander (str 156) or a 3* Flamberge (str 301) do ;Critical hits This longsword gives an approximately 2 in 7 chance of inflicting a "crushing blow" (critical hit) against the foe: *An unenhanced weapon does 2.5x damage on a critical hit *At 1 star enhanced the critical hit does approximately 3x damage *At 2 star enhanced the critical hit does approximately 4x damage *At 3 star enhanced the critical hit does approximately 5x base damage Usable By Stats Location *Purchased as a part of Weapon Pack: The Debilitator DLC. Received for free, and can then be purchased at The Black Cat. **In Dark Arisen, this must be purchased from The Black Cat. Enhancement Item Locations *Silverwheat Paste **May be found in chests in various Gransys locations, including within the Catacombs, where Skeleton Knights are first encountered. **Sold by: ***Fournival in Gran Soren. ***Delec within the Chamber of Estrangement in the Post-Game Everfall. ***Joye within the Chamber of Remorse in the Post-Game Everfall. **Can be stolen from Rats using Master Thief. *Tagilus's Miracle **May be found in chests in various Gransys locations, most notably within the Post-Game Everfall. **Can be stolen from the Chimera, Gorechimera, Wolf and Direwolf with the Pilfer/Master Thief skill. **Sold by: ***Fournival in Gran Soren. ***Mathias at the Greatwall Encampment. ***Akim on the exit level of the Post-Game Everfall. **Can be stolen from Armored Cyclops using Master Thief. **Can be stolen from Cyclops using Master Thief. *Shattered Earth Tome **Can be obtained by Purifying Bitterblack Novelty Lv.2. **May be found in chests throughout Bitterblack Isle, including: ***Vault of Defiled Truth *Godly Analeptic **Found in chests on Bitterblack Isle. **Purification of Bitterblack Novelty Lv.2. **Sold by Barroch after purchasing the DLC pack The Crucible of the Lost. Notes *In Dark Arisen, this weapon can be gifted to another Pawn. Trivia * The word "Iraklis" is a Greek name, from the ancient mythological hero Herakles (Hercules). Herakles derives from the words "Hera" (the Greek goddess, "Ira" in Greek) and "kleos" (glory), meaning "glory of Hera". Source : http://www.greek-names.info/iraklis-or-herakles/ Bugs There is something odd about the sword's strength as it is enhanced - the damage done does not reflect the listed strength - ie at 3* enchancment (strength 304) not only does it do less damage than a flamberge (strength 311), but less than a 3* Dragon's Flight (strength 300) - these two weapons do very similar damage. Category:Stats Needed Category:Longswords Category:Weapons with Unique Effects Category:DLC Weapons Category:Bugs